Megumi Sakihara (Case Closed)
'Megumi Sakihara '(Keiko Han) is the hidden villainess of "The Truth Behind the Car Explosion Case", episodes 6.16 and 6.17 of Case Closed (airdates June 28 and July 5, 1999). She was the wife of Kazuo Sakihara and the older sister of Hiromi Tanaka, who was killed when Megumi's car suddenly exploded as she was backing it out of her driveway for her, with Megumi being injured in the explosion. Kogoro Mouri, who was Megumi's former tutor, was arriving to visit Megumi right before the explosion and became heavily involved with the case. Ultimately, it was uncovered that Hiromasa Takahashi had planted the bomb that killed Hiromi, having made a deal with Kazuo to murder each other's wives. Kazuo was revealed to have been having an affair with Hiromi, and was planning to use his wife's inheritance and life insurance money to fund Hiromi's dream of opening a boutique. But a few days after Kazuo and Hiromasa were arrested, Kogoro was going with his daughter Ran and Conan Edogawa to visit Megumi when they spotted her leaving the supermarket. Conan noticed how effortlessly Megumi backed out of the parking lot, contradicting her earlier claims that she drove poorly in reverse. Now suspicious of Megumi, Conan used their visit to her house to investigate, finding tape residue on Kazuo's office phone line. This firmly reassured Conan's suspicions about Megumi, and he discreetly informed Kogoro. While initially adamant against Megumi's guilt, Kogoro ultimately realized the truth and brought Conan and Ran back to Megumi's house to confront her. During the confrontation, Kogoro revealed how he had learned about Megumi purchasing a wire tap for Kazuo's office phone, having had suspicions of his affair with Hiromi. After learning of her husband's infidelity and plot to kill her, the vengeful Megumi decided to use her husband's evil scheme to kill her sister, whom she hated for her habit of stealing her boyfriends. Before going to her sister's house, Megumi informed Kazuo of how Hiromi's car was at the shop, anticipating that he would utilize the opportunity to have Hiromasa plant the bomb to kill her. After watching Hiromasa plant the bomb via the storage room window, Megumi asked Hiromi to back her car out of the drive for her, resulting in her sister dying from the explosion instead of her. After Kogoro's summation, Megumi boasted that if he were correct in his assumptions, she wouldn't be charged with Hiromi's death due to not being an accomplice in the murder attempt. But Kogoro countered by saying that she would in fact be viewed as guilty in the eyes of the law and showed the final piece of evidence proving her guilt: the sketch she provided of Hiromasa, having claimed to have seen him stalking her at the supermarket. The portrait showed Hiromasa without sunglasses on, despite him having been wearing them as he followed Megumi. This proved that Megumi's description came from her witnessing Hiromasa planting the car bomb. Defeated, Megumi confessed to indirectly murdering her sister, tearfully bemoaning how happy she and Kazuo used to be together. Kogoro then comforted his former pupil and promised to be there for her before Megumi was presumably arrested offscreen. Trivia * Keiko Han also voiced evil blackmailer Ryoko Morozumi, a villainess from Case Closed's 12th season. Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Friend Category:Manga Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested